


If things had-

by Rebel_Captain



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, To be honest this is just Cassian's thoughts, not a fix it, shipping is only implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Captain/pseuds/Rebel_Captain
Summary: Cassian Andor was going to die on Scarif. And he accepted that. He just wasn't going to live.-------------------------Basically a canon compliant fic in which I go into Cassian's thoughts before his and Jyn's deaths.





	If things had-

His heart beat louder and faster than it ever had before. A loud thumping droning in his ears. It took him a few seconds to realize it was his heartbeat. A cold sweat blossomed on his brow, making his dark hair stick to his forehead. His throat tightened as he noticed the bright light come closer.  
And closer.

He knew that this was the end. He wasn't stupid. He wasn't going to delude himself into thinking that there was a chance out of here, a chance he and Jyn could live. His injuries were severe. Several cracked, perhaps even broken, ribs, a broken ankle and several cuts and bruises marking his skin. So, even if there was a way out, he wouldn't make it very far.  
Cassian Andor was going to die on Scarif. And he accepted that. He just wasn't going to live.

Neither would Jyn. Nor the rest of the Rogue One squadron. A mix of fury, sadness and nausea rolled in his stomach at the thought of good people dying here. People who had families, people who had loved ones. They were all either dead or going to die here. One death that was going to occur soon was Jyn's. And it sickened him to think of her being incinerated into nothing. The mere thought of her dying made his stomach churn.

"Your father would have been proud of you, Jyn." he spoke up, voice just a little hoarse. Jyn, in response, tried to give him a smirk, but it quickly turned into one of the saddest smiles he had ever seen. The pair squeezed each others hands, soon pulling each other into a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her neck. She was warm, he noticed. Even this close to death. The smell of smoke, dirt and iron assaulted his nose. A smell that could only be Jyn's. He smiled, just a little, against her neck, arms tightening around her, as if she'd fade away any second.

Jyn briefly buried her face in his neck, before settling her head on his shoulder, her own arms tightening around him. It made Cassian smile just that little bit more. 

If the situation was completely and utterly different, then he would find comfort in this embrace, having not had... well, this sort of physical contact in so long. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd had a hug.

Kriff that was depressing. 

Still, he kept Jyn close, not once losing his hold on her. 

If things had turned out different, then maybe, just maybe, he and Jyn would be closer as friends.

If things had turned out different, then maybe he'd still have K2-SO and the rest of the Rogue One squadron.

If things had turned out different, then maybe he'd be more than just friends with Jyn. Maybe they'd be happy together in this hellish life. Perhaps, someday, they'd even get married, or have children. The idea of such a... normal thing, made Cassian feel a little bubble of happiness in his chest. But the bubble soon burst once he realized that would never happen.

The beam from the Death Star was getting so much closer. He could feel the heat radiating from it. An uncomfortable warm, tingling came across his skin.

He tried his best to ignore it, to focus on the woman in his arms. Jyn. The woman who had been thrown into his life, whom he had argued with and disliked at first, but who he had quickly grown to care for. 

If things had-


End file.
